The present invention relates to an angle drilling device having a base frame and a feed drive movable on an angle-adjustable bore rig for introducing a rod linkage, typically comprised of several rods for trenchless pipeline construction, into the earth or expanding a wellbore.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
The trenchless pipeline construction for laying of supply and sewer lines from the earth's surface normally requires the use of movable drilling devices by which wellbores, with or without simultaneous introduction of pipelines, can be expanded in relation to the horizontal at a certain angle or introduced into the soil. There are many drilling devices having a bore rig for arrangement of a movable feed drive for an earth drill, drill rod, or also for a linkage comprised of individual rod sections. The inclination angle of the drilling apparatus and the bore rig, respectively, is different in some cases so that the bore rigs are normally arranged pivotally on a base frame. Pivoting is hereby realized with the assistance of one or two hydraulic cylinders or with spindles disposed between the base frame and the bore rig with the feed drive. This adjustment is very complicated in structure and very cost-intensive.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address this problem and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.